Fatal Frame
by Azreal425
Summary: Summer break, girl, camera, ghost. fun for all heheh if you like that sort of thing
1. Default Chapter

Robin sighed as she got out of bed. It was the second

day of the summer break. 'You got a package it is in

the den. Love mom'. a note of her bed side table

said. "Great more things from trips that my friends

have sent me." She said getting out of bed. She

pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail as she

walked from her room, then she walked to the den. A

rather large package sat on the table.

She read the note again as she held the camera.

'Baby I know you love cameras and that freaky stuff.

So I found this and now I am sending it to you. Japan

is great see you soon. Ryan'. she looked it over

what is so freaky about some stupid camera from

Japan? She thought. It was well known that Robin was

stuck at home for the long summer and the only thing

saving her while the others were away was her

photography class. "speaking of which I need to get

to that soon." she said tucking the camera in her bag.

She just put on some shoes and her bag. It was a

summer class no one cared how she looked.

She got into her civic and drove off to the school.

"Freaky stuff? Sure I believe in ghost and all that but

freaky stuff." She shook her head, I really need to

stop talking to myself. She pulled into a spot in front

of the school. She got out and walked to the school.

The wind blew hard and she swore she felt some one

watching her. "I so need more sleep. And to stop

talking to myself!" she said laughing. Then she

turned as her name was whispered on the wind

faintly. She turned around her messenger bag

twirling out around her. "Ok not funny who ever

come out, come out." She said and then on the smalls

of her shoulders a freezing sensation fell over her

right before she fell to the ground with a thud. The

camera rolled out of her beg but was fine. "Weird......"

she said putting it back in her bag and standing.

She hurried into the school and went to the photo

room. She sighed. Once again the only one but the

teacher. "Well lets go out and take landscape shots

then we can develop them." the teacher said dully.

She sighed as she headed out. She was tired of

taking landscapes, how many ways could she take

pictures of that same freaking tree. She took out the

camera Ryan had sent her and started snapping

away. All the while feeling like some one was

watching her. After an hour she headed in. "I am

going to the dark room then going home k." She said

not waiting to be approved or not.

Once in the dark room she started to develop her

pictures. Nothing out of the normal. Then she

reached the last one on her roll. She had a spot that

was blurry and distorted in some way. She got out

something to blow the image up. She knitted her

brows as the image became clear to her. The image

was that of a young boy faint as if almost not there.

"Hmmmm" she said. No one had been around but

her teacher who was an old lady so it had not been

her. Then she tilted her head and let out a gasp. It

looked like Danny Web.

Danny web would have graduated this year as an

All American. He was great in every sport and his

grades were flawless. Then last year he went missing

and no one saw hide nor hair of him until his body

was found floating in a small stream. The body had

been disfigured as if he was mauled or something.

People wrote it off and assumed some animal did it.

"Freaky..." she said and then a cold hand touched her

shoulder.


	2. chap 2 by demand lol

"robin.................................robin........................robin" A fell voice said as

the grip on her shoulder tightened. "Stop it right now this is not

funny who ever you are!" She screamed. Then her body jerked

back as she was pulled to the floor. "Help me...... help me.......HELP

ME!" The voice said with malice and a rope mark appeared on her

right wrist. Then she reached out for her camera and pulled it up.

A face mauled appeared in the view finder. Danny's face shook her

as she struggled to hold up the camera and snap a shot. Then he

was gone off of her as if repelled by the camera. Robin lay there in

the floor clutching the camera as she blacked out.

A few minutes later she stood up and grabbed her things and

ran out of the school as fast as she could. She ran to her car and

closed the door and sat there for a moment. "Ok we need to think,

did that happen or not?" She sat but knew there was no way it

could have not happened the struggle felt so real it had to of

happened. The worst thing was she knew that the ghost was not as

malicious as she had thought it during the attack. She drove

home thinking about a few things. Like how had the camera

pushed the ghost back? Or what was the mark on her wrist.

When she got to her drive way she decided she was hungry

and needed comfort food. So she ran to her room car still running

to get her chopsticks. She then ran back to her car and drove to

her favorite Japanese restaurant. She got there and sat at her

normal spot and whipped out her cell phone and began text

messaging her boyfriend Ryan. She thought about telling him what

had happened but that would only reaffirm his belief that was into

the freaky stuff. The waitress brought her the normal drink order

and then left. Then the owner came out. "Hello Robin-San" She

said as Robin extended her arm and took a drink.

"Robin-San get out now!" The owner said as he pushed her

from her seat after noticing the rope mark. "What why I have done nothing wrong..." She said

looking at him. "You have been marked with a Japanese curse! A

curse I will not have on me Robin-San now leave!" He said pointing

to the door. Robin crouched down and started crying, there was no

way she could handle this. A curse what the hell, there was no way

she could be cursed. The owner looked down at her and sighed.

"Come here Robin-San we will talk." He helped her up and took

her to the back.


	3. chap 3 going as fast as i can

Robin sat on a small cushion her shoes beside her. She

listened intently as the shop owner told her a story of his wife Miku.

He explained about her abilities and how she had lost her brother

to a house and a curse. The same curse she now wore around her

wrist. She looked at her wrist and rubbed it and thought of the

marks to soon appear if she did not help Danny. The way she

understood it was that she had to find where he died and seal the

gate that was letting the evil in before it consumed her. "No this

can't be happening to me it is impossible." She said rocking back

and forth. "Come now Robin-San you are a strong girl you can

beat this just like my little Miku did. You have a gift and a

responsibility." he added as if to invoke her sense of right and

wrong. Robin stood and stretched then hugged him. "You are right

I do have a gift that I have to use, even if it kills me." the owner

smiled at her as she left. "Just like my little Miku..."

Robin got into her car and sighed. "Danny I am going to help

you and save you no matter what it takes!" She said driving off to

the photo store to get stuff to make her own dark room.

When she got home she went to her closet and set up a dark

room and developed the pictures that she had took that repelled

Danny. She studied his face with careful intent. "I will save you

and stop this curse." She said stroking the picture. At her back she

felt a cold draft and thought it was him hearing her words.

She went to her computer and turned it on. She then pulled up

everything she could about Danny's death. The main thing was a

huge map. She traced the river and began looking at all the places

around that it could have happened. She got on the net and looked

at each of the places she found an old abandoned Japanese manor.

"That has to be it......" She stood and took some floor plans she

found and stuffed them in a messenger bag. Along with that in the

bag she took some money, the camera, film for it, her cell phone,

and some provisions that she knew she could live on. Chances

were she would get Scooby Dooed where she would get trapped

there until she solved the case.

She left her house and drove off to the house and looked

around a bit. "Man this is such bad news why do I have to have a

moral fiber?" she sighed as she made sure she had everything.

She walked in and sure enough when she tried to open the door

she was unable to leave. "Great, freaking great." she knew it

would happen so she was not as upset as she should have been.

She pulled her hoodie closer to her as a drift ran up her spine.

"We...are...here..." A voice on the none existent wind said.


	4. chap 4 so no one likes this now?

A chill ran up Robin's spine as she looked around. "Why would

you ever come here?" She wondered. The place was in shambles,

it looked as if no one had lived there for ever. The place if it was

restored would have been great. "Ok lets get down to work, we

are on a tough time frame here." She said rubbing the mark on her

wrist. She spread the floor plan out on the ground and crouched

down with her pen and flash light. She marked where she was, "Ok

this is home base, I'll come here to rest and eat." she marked it

with a star. She also noticed it was the central part of the house.

Robin walked around in a few side rooms. "this place is

freaky..." she said looking from the map to the room she was in.

then as she walked she tripped over something. Robin crashed hard

to the ground. Then her mind flashed and she saw a crawling

figure at her feet grabbing her ankles. She raised her camera and

the figure became clear and sharp in her frame. Long black hair

hung in it's scowling face grasping harder at her ankle. A chilling

and burning sensation at her ankle as she snapped a photo and the

figure was repelled as Danny had been. However unlike him the

figure came at her once more only faster then when she had first

latched on to her ankles. Several times she shot the camera off

and finally the ghost was no where in sight. She stood up and

sighed. A faint glow on the floor caught her eye and she bent to

pick it up. It was a small orb, perfect in size and shape almost a

reward for her efforts. Then she shifted it to the hand the camera

was in for better access with her flash light. Then a blinding light

flashed and the orb was gone as if absorbed by the camera.

"Ok that is enough of that..." she said a little freaked out. She

decided to go back to her home base and rest for a little the last

attack had taken it out of her. She sat down and sighed and

munched on a granola bar and sipped some water. She did not

want to admit it to herself but her heart was pounding as if trying to

leave her in the house alone. Her ankles were starting to sting and

thinking she should medically attend it she looked down to see it

but there was nothing there. It was like the pain was there and she

was injured but it did not show on her body. She laughed a little,

"Wow so my injuries wont show from here until it is the big one

huh?"

Robin stood and sprinkled holy water in a large circle on the

ground. She knew that this would keep her little camp safe from

the ghost and whatever might be in that house. She stepped in and

the holy water seemed to give off a faint blue glow. Then it

sparkled and fizzed as Danny's face grew in it. "I think that means

not even you can pass you know, while it would be nice but I can't

have other things getting in here to me." she told him. She

laughed. "you know you are reaffirming my talking to myself habit

here Danny." Then when she looked up she could have sworn she

saw his face smile. Then she laid down and closed her eyes. The

face of the crawling ghost awaited her closed lids, so she shot them

open. Then she began to think of Ryan as she drifted off to sleep,

his kind face blocking out the bad.


	5. chap 5 sorry it is short i am having wri...

All through the night she had dreams of Danny and saving him

or not saving him and the things that would happen to her if she did

not save him. When she awoke she stretched and yawned.

Danny's faint outline could be seen outside her circle. "morning…"

she said as she pulled out a granola bar. Then a searing pain was

felt in her left wrist. She looked down and saw that a rope mark

was burned into her left wrist. "Looks like night two."

She sighed as she stood up and looked around. "ok lets see I

think I'll go the other way today." she remembered the incident

from last night. The woman had been so ugly and vengeful. She

was glad that she had been protected in her sleep. She began

looking around on the other side of the house. Walking carefully

and slowly camera at the ready.

Then she came upon a wall that gave her a strange feeling.

She cocked her head and sighed wondering what she was looking

at. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, it was blood rusty dried

blood. "oh damn…" she said turning around slowly from a chill at

her back. "Danny, not funny.." She said before being knocked over.

She could feel hands tighten around her throat. She fought for air,

the camera sprawled from her. Her breaths grew labored as she

fought to get whatever ghost was on her off. Her hands scratched

at the invisible ones. Then she felt an air rush over her as the

weight had lifted.


	6. chap 6 new twist and my lovey

She scrambled to get the camera and brought the lens to her eye. She peered trough and then screamed, in the view finder

was Sarah Hartung cut up, her body mutilated and elongated as if stretched from ropes, on her wrists, ankles, and neck

were rope marks. As if knowing that Robin was now able to use her camera she backed away. Immediately the ghost began

coming after her arms outstretched hands opening and closing as if to try to strangle her once more only this time with out

touching her. She began clicking away, each time the ghost shot back away from her a little further. This angered the ghost

so each time it would come after her with a renewed fervor as she focused and waited for the film to move into place. She

realized the closer the ghost came to her the more it was hurt. She held her breath and waited for the ghost to rush her, it

came close to her so much so that it's grossly long arms reached her and its hands wrapped around her throat. She snapped

a picture and it was repelled back and then disappeared, once more a shinning orb was in the place of the ghost and then

was taken into the camera.

She sighed and sat down to catch her breath. Danny's girl friend, she had went off to collage shortly after he disappeared so

her parent's said. She had been closer to Sarah then to Danny, Sarah was in a few of her upper level classes and helped her

out if things ever got to be above what she could handle. She had always felt a little sadness that she never got a letter from

her, but they were not the best of friends and who really sends letters from collage to a high school acquaintance.

She stood and brushed her self off and walked to a door. When she tried to get out of it the door would not open. She tried

busting through but instead of the door giving way her body was wracked with pain. She looked at the flimsy door and

sighed. "I am not getting back through you huh?" she asked. She pulled up the camera and found Sarah looking at her with a

evil smile on her face that changed to sorrow that said 'I can not leave this room either'.


	7. Chap 7 long awaited sorry about it guys

She kicked the door and cursed. "Why does this have to be so damn hard, I just want to

help out some poor person and I get this" She screamed and kicked the door once more.

She sat down and hung her head in frustration. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"go away Sarah I am not in the mood." then she felt that same hand start to move then

went to gouge for her eyes. "my eyes I can't see" could be heard in a faint moan. She

brought up her legs to her chest and kicked knocking what ever it was back. She raised

the camera and looked into the view finder. A lady stood and her head was missing so it

appeared. Then she turned and you could see her head. It was almost severed from her

body, it was barely on hung by only a thin flap of skin. Then gaping at her were two

empty holes that seemed to have blood gushing free from them but never went any where

but to stain the woman's face. Robin let out a scream as she snapped a picture. Instead of

repelling the ghost back she advanced more you could tell it hurt her but she was once

again on Robin. She struggled and fought hard once more to fight the ghost off and snap

a picture of her yet again. The fight went on like this for a few minutes but eventually

Robin won out and the woman's scream faded and the brilliant shining orb appeared.

When she reached down it once more was taken into her camera. Only in it's place was a

snap shot of what was the last picture she had taken in the battle with the woman.

"Creepy, I take back what I said" she nodded examining the photo with care. She looked

around the room. "This means something. I can feel it I know it does." She looked at

Sarah's ghost and saw her nod. She went to the middle of the room and slowly began to

spin looking at anything that now appeared out of place in the view finder then it did to

the naked eyes. Then she found it the door that was stained with blood. She snapped a

picture of it and the camera somehow spit it out for her. She examined it and then threw

it from her as it changed.

In the picture it showed a chest behind a sliding door. She went to the chest and

rummaged through it finding a key. She smiled at her self. "I rock so hard" She stood and

dusted herself off key in hand. Then she walked to the locked bloody door and slipped the

key in and it popped open as if never being locked in the first place. "Crap man this is the

part where people are yelling and throwing popcorn saying I'm a stupid Bitch." she

laughed at the novelty of the idea and pressed on Sarah at her side. She walked and it was

not long before she felt Danny's presence at her side and knew he must be happy to be

with his love again. She rolled her eyes and thought how corny, but she knew she and

Ryan would been the same way in the situation, or even when he got home from Japan if

she lived to see it. She walked on and then screamed as she saw a figure ahead of her. It

took her a long time to realize that the figure was herself in a mirror. She looked so

different, she had no wounds except the rope marks but she was covered in filth from

head to toe. She sighed and looked around the narrow hall. She decided to enter a room

on the left hand side but made sure to prop the door open so she would not get trapped

again like in the last room. She was shocked at what she saw. There was a perfectly kept

doll room, all decked out in red and gold. The little dolls were perfect there was no flaw.

They were so well kept it was scary. Not so much that she was in a hunted abandoned

house with no one to tend to them but the fact that they were so emasculate was scary

itself. Then she realized that there was no way for them to appear as this no way possible.

Then she heard faintly "come play with me" It was faint and grew louder and louder each

time malice in the voice grew more apparent. Robin became afraid as the voice was

screaming and sounded murderous. She felt a cold grasp at her ankles and looked down.

"Nothing just a draft." she reassured herself. Then the thing took what felt like a bite at

her ankle. This time she looked through the view finder to see a small child grasping her

ankles. Only the child was bent in half and had the eyes bulging out as if being strangled.

"Come play forever" it said in a malicious voice.


	8. Chap 8 short for a reason

(A short note to those of you wondering. It has been asked when did this get a r rating?

The answer is that some of the descriptions are and may become more graphic to paint a

vivid picture. Also as the story goes on the main character might sort exhibit certain traits

that are more aggressive including language used. I hope this is expectable to my readers

all five of you. Thanks for showing your support in the story and I hope you continue to

like it. I am open to any and all suggestions you guys might have my contact information

is on my author page if you want to get a hold of me.)

Robin let out a ear splitting scream, this seemed to only fuel the anger of the child ghost

more. It began to tear at the soft pale flesh that it grasped on to, though as always the

wounds did not actually appear. "You don't want to play with me?" it asked in fury

ripping harder. Tears poured down her face as she could not bring herself to take any

action against the small girl. Then she felt the familiar cold breeze that told her Danny

was with her. Then she fell to the ground having been pushed back by his force as if

telling her to do something. She looked at the camera in her hands and then winced as

her flesh felt as if it was being rendered from her body, the shrieks of the child growing

loud and more malicious and losing the innocent child like quality. "That is it!" she said

bringing the camera to her face and snapping pictures of the child. However the child

was unharmed by the shots or so it seemed. She became frightened as the child began to

crawl up her form ripping as it went, she kept taking pictures despite her tears of pain.

The suddenly the child was on her chest gnawing at everything and she snapped a photo

of her right in the center of the child's ghastly face and it disappeared leaving in it's place

the photo of the face but unlike the other times there was no shinning orb to help her

camera to become stronger.

She watched as the perfect room around quickly fell into disrepair and squalor. The dolls

suddenly began to fall apart

and the floor turned to shambles before her eyes transforming the room to be like the

rest of the house. The only item in the

room that seemed untouched was a white stunning Kabuki mask on the wall. Robin felt

draw to it and her fingers outstretched

and felt the lines of it, wondering if she should actually pick it up or not. Then she threw

her caution to the wind and picked it

up placing it on her own face. The room around her felt as if it began to whirl, she

watched in horror as people died and the

room went back to it's perfect condition and before her stood a amazingly beautiful

Japanese women.


	9. chap 9 I am back in teh sadle again

A few hours later Robin came around camera in her hand, her two spectral friends standing over her body. "Uhh what the hell was that? As if you guys know huh?" She said smacking the ground in frustration. She then looked to her two wrist marks and sighed. "Three more nights to live or die in…." she felt like she would never break the curse. She shook her head and stood up. "I have a responsibility…" she said aloud looking around and digging in her back pack for her map. She pulled it out and plotted to leave this room and make for an outside garden. She left and headed for the garden and paused at the well. "so gorgeous" she murmured. She looked down in it and saw a shiny orb in the bottom. She grinned to herself and thought of the upgrade orbs. She removed her shoes and looked down the well and began to remove her shirt. But then she stopped and had to take into consideration of where she was, she was a excellent swimmer but doubted she could fend off a ghost if she were attacked and had no idea how the camera would do in water. She smacked the rim of the wall and cursed when her hands throbbed in pain. This throbbing only seemed to make her curse marks burn as they did when they first showed up. "At least I am by cool water…" She said plunging her hands into the cool waters of the well. It was not long before she felt hands gripping around her wrist and she felt the coldness of the water surrounding her body.

She could feel herself being tugged down and water filling her lungs. The hands still clutching her pulling her down faster the longer they were under water it seemed. Soon her fingers reached the grimy bottom, she was blacking out her lungs full. Before she felt herself let go her hand outstretched to the shining object her fingers closing around it. Then her lifeless form began to rise up no longer weighed down. (No this is not the end while it may seem it just a plot twist. This is my spring break so I will be trying to post every day as a make up for my absence as of late, my compy was in the shop so yeah sorry fans)


	10. chap 10 wooo double digits!

The giggling of a ghost sounded as Robin's body floated to the top of the water. Then a brilliant light surrounded her body. And she climbed out of the well and picked up her camera, clutching it as she dropped a stone that was shiny and reflective instead of the upgrade orb she had at first thought it. The giggling stopped and turned into angry howls. Robin brought the camera to her face and she saw a bloated figure crawling from the well bent ad twisted, it's face in a mask of fury. She waited until the ghost saw a few feet away before snapping a photo, the ghost disappeared and it's photo shot out of the camera. "Gross, just gross" she said picking it up and stuffing it in her pocket. Then behind a figure started to glimmer. It was the women only she was different, her soul marked by a curse. She reached out for Robin growling low. Robin turned and brought up her camera, she snapped a photo and nothing happened at all. "Shit!" she said trying to take another and another and each time nothing happened. She held out her hand as if to fend her off, then to her surprise the women looked at her arm and bowed and disappeared with a grin that seemed to say Ill be seeing you later. She collapsed and sat there on the ground rolling the shinning stone in her hand. She looked up and grasp the stone, then she noticed the pictures she had taken, each of eh three had a different location on them with a similar stone as the one she held in her hand. "This means something, something really big I can feel it." she picked up the photo's and studied them each carefully before putting them in a safe spot. "Ok return to camp dry my clothes, plot me next move.." she planned out aloud.

She got out her map and found the quickest way around to her "home base". She made a small fire and stripped down and placed her clothes by the fire. She sat looking over the photos in her underclothes, then she noticed that one of the pictures was very familiar to her. She looked up and realized that the area in the photo was just across the room. She stood and grabbed her camera and walked over to the lion statue where the piece was in the image. She began to push it until it smashed to the floor. She reached down to pick it up and she could feel a weight on her back just before she could not see and invisible fingers gouged at her eyes.


	11. chap 11 I am moving so it will be slow

Not only did the fingers gouge at her eyes but sought to tear open her mouth with it's invisible tearing probes. Robin would have screamed except if she weren't not afraid to open her mouth to the horror that awaited if she did. She was however thankful she could now see. She brought the camera up above her head and reversed it snapping the picture of whatever was on her back long enough for it to be stunned and her to roll from out under it to the side. As she rolled she palmed the piece of the shining stone into her hand and stood up and prepared to take more pictures of the ghost.

As she waited she noticed the ghost did not come closer but was in fact backing away as if some how sealed off from her. She did not go from not being at attention for a while afraid it would return. When it was not coming back for sure she scampered over back to her protective circle.

Once she was there she began to examine the stone and soon found that it fit the one she had almost died for. She smiled and looked up towards where Danny's familiar presence was. "We are almost there I can feel it, looks like just two more parts to the puzzle." She felt very sure that at this point it was safe to sleep. So she put the stones in a piece of cloth torn from her shirt and placed them under her head as she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to a sheering pain in her ankle. It appeared the curse was progressing just as she thought it would. This encouraged her to get up and look at the pictures to see if she could remember anything at all about the places she had bene to help herself and Danny because at this point it was not just about helping him but also herself.


	12. chap 12 long awaited

She knew she had just two short days left before she would meet a gruesome fate, most likely worse then Sarah's or Danny's. She had come to the conclusion last night she had no idea where the other two shots were so she had better get moving.

She stood up and started to pack a bag, as unsafe as it was she was not going to come back to this spot until she had at least one more piece of the puzzle. She packed every thing up and shouldered her bag which was fairly heavy but really did not effect her that much. She had been in a lot more pain in the past three days then a heavy bag.

The only thing that was not in the bag was the camera, she had been caught off guard with that camera not at the ready to many times for her liking. She started walking off in a direction she had not been before and carefully examined it all. Nothing matched either photo background she was looking for. At one point the wall became dingy with what looked like smeared blood. "Oh joy really" she shook her head. She got the camera more at the ready knowing that was a bad sign of things to come. She could not but help and wonder if some of the blood belonged to the bodies of the two ghost that were following her.

She continued down the hall, nothing out of the norm for the house was going on but that did not mean that she was going to ease her guard anytime soon. She looked around and caught a glimpse of a familiar lamp. She sat down her bag and dug through it finding the picture with the lamp in there. She grinned and walked over to it and stuck her hand down in the traditional paper lamp expecting to pull out a piece of the shiny puzzle she was trying to solve. Instead she pulled out a mask, once again the urge to put it to her face over took her. She put it to her eyes and felt the whirling sensation of before when she had put on the mask. When the sensation stopped the same women stood before her.


End file.
